


Entwined Love

by Bootylicious_Ereri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootylicious_Ereri/pseuds/Bootylicious_Ereri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things happen by faith. Sometimes, one's love for each other does all the work. But it seems Levi Ackerman had the confiedence to make Eren find a cd with a recording of him singing and confessing his love for Eren. The problem was, Eren didnt even remember the poor guy, but the brunet was intrigued by Levi. Because he stalked him and knew all about his past. And the past before that one too, at least that's what Levi says to Eren</p><p>Recarnation is a crazy thing, but Eren doesnt believe in it. Will Levi get Eren to believe it and make him remember? Or will Eren stay clueless for the rest of his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entwined Love

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt edit it, so Im terribly sorry

A cd. An ordinary cd shoved in a random book. A random book that Eren Jaeger happened to pick up. Why would anyone bother to put in a cd insdie a random library book, when the person wasn't even sure what means would get their hands on it? Eren was curious, really curious. So eager to see what was burned on this simple cd that the brunet went into the trouble of smuggling out of the library, forgetting to sign out books. He had to run to his dorm room now, isnt that stupid? The library was on just outside the west side of campus. Eren's dorm, along with the rest of them were on the east. Why would he go to such great troubles in listening to something when there are cd players in the library? The brunet thought about this as soon as he swung the door of his dorm room that he had by himself open. The smell of depression and anxiety hit him, the scent of a collage student that has been working hard for exams. Throwing the black backback that he carried beside his bed, Eren ran straight to his open laptop and sat down on the lime colored swivel chair for his desk. There, he fiddled the cd out of his hoodie pocket and shoved it into the player, that ejected out of his laptop. With a swift push, the brunet pushe dthe cd in, waiting for the disc to load, before he click on the Media Player icon which showed up at the far right corner of his Windows 7. Soon it was loading, and a soft piano noise filled the air to the song that Eren just adores. A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Was this just a disc someone had left behind? Or was it promoting their gutair playing or something. You would never know with people in the twenty-first century. After twenty seconds, a beautiful man's voice rung into Eren's ears. "Heart beats fast" The brunet listened intently, but the next verse caught him off guard. 

"Green eyes and promises" Woah. Eren had green eyes. But so did many other people in this city. Was this a parody? No no, it was too heartfelt and nice sounding to be called a parody. Was it... a song rewritten for someone? "How can I be brave? How can I be brave when you dont know my love for you?" The man was a phenominal singer. But was this average collage boy really supposed to pick up this random disc and listen to it? It seems this guy really put thought in these lyrics... It sounds like it came right from the heart, the soul. "But watching you stand alone" Eren had to keep himself from smiling. It sounded like it was a love song for someone. The brunet didn't recall any lovers... Especially not a man. Hm... Eren thought longer while listening to this mans voice. It seemed oddly familiar in some aspects.

"All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow" If this was a love song for Eren, would this line indicate that the person was glad that Eren was single? It did make sense, since he didnt alter it... Wait, wait no, why was he suddenly thinking about the possiblites that this wasnt a coincidence? After a tiny break, the mysetrious man started singing again. "One step closer..." Eren fiddled his thumbs, staring intently at his laptop screen, like something was going to opo out. The brunet waited for his favorite part. "I will die million times just to see you. Darlin' dont be afraid, I will meet you. We've waited two thousand years. I wont wait two thousand more" What the hell? What was this man trying to say? Eren was eager to listen to the rest of the song but the man's voice hushed down into silence, and the piano music was halted. The hair on the back of Eren's neck stood up. There was a minute left of the recording. The man spoke, but in a sad sounding voice. "Eren. I miss you. Do you remember me? If you dont, my name is Levi Ackerman. Just... come to Maria Cafe on your campus. I..." The voice paused, but Eren clicked the 'pause button' Hold up, this was a song meant for him! But who the hell is Levi Ackerman? A relative of Mikasa perhaps? No no, he went to her family reunioun. There was no Levi, becasue he met all her relatives that day. So who exactly was this Levi Ackerman? And why did he want to meet him at the campus's cafe? Nervous feelings clawed deep at the bottom of Eren's stomach as he shifted his knee to his chest. With a gulp, he clicked on the unpausing button. A brief pause was held, and only the sound of was ringing through Eren's ears. "I... Eren... I love you. Please come. Or else you'll get an ass-whooping" The recording stopped. This man... loves him? Okay, okay, what the hell is actually going on. Eren put his face in his tan hands. Cafe Maria, should he go? ShouldEren stay wondering about who this guy was, or should he risk himself of being kidnapped or hurt to see who this guy was? The mystery guy sounded beyond sincire, and if it was actually someoen in love, was Eren just that cruel to blow them off? Eren decided, after pulling up his other knee to his chest, squeezing them tightly. Yes. Eren would go, bringing along the disc to return.

__________________

Goddammit. Eren totally forgot that it was Mikasa Ackermans's shift at Maria Cafe today. If this 'Levi' guy really shows up, Mikasa would act like his girlfriend and ask way too many questions. A sigh escaped Eren's lips as he pushed the glass door of the cafe open, revealing a warm atmosphere. The smell of fresh bread hit the brunet's nose, as he walked into the fairy busy cafe, spotting Mikasa waiting on two female students. Her short raven hair was tied back into a little ponytail. Mikasa was also wearing a black dress that came up to her knees and a caramel colored apron. So yeah, she looked adorable in her uniform. Eren's green eyes scanned about the cafe. He knew everyone here. On the far corner, Connie Springer and Sasha Blouse were laughing an djoking around. Ymir and Historia (preferably called Christa) were cuddling in a booth that was mostly covered by a wall. Jean Kiresthien was on a bar stool, having a conversation with his boyfriend Marco Bott. But there was one man he didnt recongize. It was a short looking man with ebony hair in an undercut sitting at a round table on the other side of the room from the idiots. There, he stared intently at his mug of coffee, like it unlocked the world's secrets or something. Is this Levi Ackerman? Eren pondered for a bit, but decided to speed ahead as Mikasa went to the kitchen. The brunet must go unnoticed by his friend. Soon, he was hovering above the man. He didn't even bother to look up at the collage boy. After he cleared his throat, Eren introduced himself. "Im Eren Jaeger. You must be Levi Ackerman, am I right?" A sigh escaped the man's lips before he looked up. The man had ravishing cold gray eyes, something familiar to what he's seen beforehand. 

"Hey, you shitty brat. Im guessing you got the cd?" A redness crawled through Eren's veins, obviously visable. Either he was blushing, or fuming angry. But being the nice guy Eren was, he ignored the man's inexpressive remark. "Yeah... We've never met, but you sounded so sincere" Eren muttered, pulling the chair out to sit opposing Levi Ackerman. Levi's gray eyes were still glued to Eren. "People are sincere when they mean what they say. I guess you dont remembe rme though" Another long sigh came from Levi. What, were they like childhood friends in love or something? Eren never recalled crushing on a guy though... But maybe he did? His elementary and middle school days were a big blur to him. "I dont understand. What dont I remember?" The brunet earned a twitch from the lips from Levi. The raven haired man took a sip out of his coffee, before staring at it again. "There really is nothing I can do now, is there, shitty brat? I thought you'd remember when I sang I loved you for twothous-" Eren cut Levi off as soon as he started humming the song. But that didnt change teh fact that he was loathing the nickname he got from the man. "I dont see why you change the lyrics to my favorite song" A pout was evident on the tanned boy's face. Levi stared at Eren with a deadpan expression. Maybe he was going to make a snarky remark about Eren's curiousity.

"Eren Jaeger, nineteen. Is a shut in otaku. Lost his mom at age ten due to a collapsing building. Is bi, favorite song, food and color, A Thousand Years, macoroni and cheese and lime green" The collage studnet was deeply confused. How did this mysetry man know all these things about him when they've never met, until today. Levi continued before Eren could protest. "You ran around screaming 'I will kill all the titans! Mommy, Daddy, get me Manuver Gear, I'll kill them! Mikasa give me a sword, Armin, come up with a plan!" all the time when you were younger right? Your family and friends just thought that you had an active imagination, am I correct?" Levi asked, totally emotionless, before sipping his coffee briefly. Eren couldnt breathe at all. This Levi Ackerman knew way too much about his life. No, it was impossible to know this much! Is this man a stalker? "H-how do you kno this much?" The fair-skinned boy managed to choke out, much to his nervousness. A chuckle, no more like a mocking laugh escaped from the man sitting across form him. "Since the moment you were born, I found myself attracted to you. I didn't find out why until a year later. I know everything and anything about you, try me" Levi smirked, before flipping a leg over his knee. Eren took a long gulp before doing so.

"Favorite anime slash manga?" He asked. Levi responded right away. "Love Stage. I know you're into yaoi" A blush crept through Eren's cheeks. Yes, it was true. He was a sucker for yaoi. "Vocaloid?" "Kagamine Len and Rin. You like Death Should Not Have Taken Thee because you like video games" Levi replied, before taking a second to finish his drink. It was all correct. Everything was all correct! But maybe he needed a trick question. Something so absurd that even Levi wouldn't know. "What was my past life?" Eren wante dto snicker, but it would give everything away. With a sigh, Levi answered. "You were a solider in the Survey Corps. You fought titans and you turned into a titan called the Rogue Titan. I was your one and only shawty" Levi laugehd at his own joke. A vein appeared at Eren's forehead. Is this guy for real? "Trick questi-" The brunet got cut off by Levi. "Nope, not a trick question and I did not answer wrong, asswipe. Whatever." "You sounded a little more sincere in the recording" whispered the confused collage boy, as Levi Acker man got up and walked right past Eren. Eren didn't even bother looking back at him. But the sentecne he murmured made his heart bleed with feels. "You know, I love you. Meet me here at the exact same spot tomorrow" Pst, why should Eren come here tomorrow? Levi proved himself that he stalked Eren and he was a complete lunatic. Eren sat thinking, his heart aching and repeating the words Levi had said to him. I love you, I love you, I love you. 

"Exuse me Eren, but who was that guy with you? Are you dating? Was this a date? Did you guys make out or ban-" Eren tuned Mikasa out and pulled his knees to his chest. Holy mother of God, was he going to meet Levi Ackerman tomorrow or not!?


End file.
